Politics
|location = Jousters Club, Middle Park |target = Arthur Stubbs |fail = Wasted Busted Arthur Stubbs escapes |reward = $3000 |unlocks = Off Route Coming Down |unlockedby = Buyer's Market |todo = Get to the airport runway in time. The chopper is landing. Find a way to take out the target. Lose the cops. The target is dead and you are locked inside the airport. Get to the opened gate. }} Politics is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the first mission given by Thomas Stubbs III to Johnny Klebitz. Description Billy Grey calls Johnny and tips him off about a crooked politician named Thomas Stubbs III who needs some assistance with a job. Billy proclaims that they're moving up in the world and that his friendship with the lawyer is working out after all, contrary to Johnny's previous belief that it'd bring bad news. Johnny is sent to Algonquin, specifically to an upscale club near Middle Park which has massages, saunas, etc. Completing the package is a fake-English-accent-using butler who will give Johnny somewhat of a rough time, demanding that he leaves the premises. Once he discovers Johnny's purpose is paying Stubbs a visit, his demeanor completely changes and he shows Johnny to the massage room where the politician is currently located. Once the masseuse and butler leave the room, Stubbs gets down to business. He wants Johnny to go to airport and shoot down a helicopter carrying his elderly and quite rich uncle. Stubbs needs large amounts of money to guarantee his re-election, and his uncle's death will provide the funds necessary. He wants Johnny to make it look like an act of terrorism on top of everything else, stating that this would be good for him in a number of ways. Like a true crooked politician, Stubbs has Johnny over a barrel here. He knows what Johnny's been up to and threatens to take him down if he doesn't perform this duty for him. Johnny eventually agrees to the deal. At the end of the cutscene, Stubbs walks around the room completely nude. After this, Johnny should have to arrive at a specific time to the airport. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get to the [[Francis International Airport (HD Universe)|'airport']]' runway'. * The [[Maverick|'chopper']] is landing. Find a way to take out the [[Arthur Stubbs|'target']]. * The target is dead and you are locked inside the airport. Go to the opened gate. * Lose the [[Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe)|'cops']]. Walkthrough The time should be sufficiently long enough for the player to get to the airport with reasonable time left. Stubbs hands over an RPG to Johnny. Once there, the guards realize Johnny is hostile to them and begin firing as soon as the player enters the airstrip or wait just outside the gate. Quickly, pull out the given RPG and hit the helicopter just before touching down, killing Stubbs' uncle in the process. Once the helicopter is destroyed, the police will be alerted, and Johnny is given a four-star wanted level rating. The gate that Johnny came in through will be locked. Stubbs sends Johnny a text message, informing that there's another gate - he's bribed the gate guard to let Johnny out. Do so and the wanted level rating drops to two stars. Once evaded, the mission ends in success. If the player has engaged the convoy when it is outside the airport, a four-star wanted level will be triggered, and will need to evade them through fast driving. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "In a bloody and vicious attack that would surprise nobody, a prominent civil rights activist, humanitarian and member of the most prestigious and exclusive circles of wasp society has been murdered shortly after arriving in town. Partician of the prominent Stubbs political clan, 78 year old Arthur Stubbs was killed by what police believe was a splinter cell of an insurgent shortly after his '''plane' landed at Francis Iternational Airport. Mike Whitley is at the scene."'' Mike Whitley: ''"Thanks, Jim. It's pandemonium here. We've got police looking moody and trying to sign book deals. We've got firemen posing with hoses and making christmas calendars. We've got members of the FIB flashing badges and writing memoirs. Terror has struck again, but luckily this time, everyone plans to cash in."'' Liberty Tree Newspaper "Arthur Stubbs, elder statesman of the legendary Stubbs political clan was gunned down by terrorists yesterday shortly after arriving at Francis International Airport. Mr. Stubbs, 83, was arriving in the city for a family meeting and to help to discuss bailing out a lot of rich people upset by the recent problems on the exchange. A passionate democrat when it suited him and also an elitist who hated poor people, Mr. Stubbs embodied an America that has mercifully disappeared. He was brutally killed standing up for freedom by a splinter cell now on the loose in Liberty City. Police are searching for the terror cell and advise people to be very afraid and report any activity by brown people." "In an ironic twist of fate, this patriot's children were also killed by rogue acts of terrorism. The family is now headed by Congressman Thomas Stubbs, Arthur Stubb's nephew. Mr. Stubbs told reporters at a conference he hastily convened "This is a tragedy. My family has given so much to this country and to freedom. Arthur Stubbs was a great. Great man. I will carry on his work fighting justice and honor wherever I find it. His death had made me a very rich man and I will use that money for good, and for insuring my re-election."" Video Walkthrough After the Mission * Shortly thereafter the player will receive a panicked call from Johnny's "friend," Ashley Butler. She needs Johnny's help immediately and there is an option to thrust right into another mission. * Completion of this Stubbs mission results in a new Liberty Tree news article online in addition to a Weazel News radio update about the uncle's demise at the hands of terrorists. Trivia * This is the first mission given in Algonquin in TLAD. * Stubbs walks around the room completely nude. For most of the scene, he is only shown from the waist up, but at the end, his genitals are fully visible. This is also notably the first incident in the GTA series to show full-frontal nudity. * On the Weazel News report, Arthur Stubbs is said to be 78 years old while on the Liberty Tree Newspaper, he is said to be 83. The radio report also said that he arrived at Francis International Airport in a plane and not a helicopter. * One of the lines in Johnny's and Leavis' conversation at the beginning of the opening cutscene was used in Johnny's trailer. Navigation de:Politics es:Politics pl:Politics ru:Politics Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Controversies